Just Bored* Li and Tori fanfic*
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: Story about Tori singing also mentions the gaki-Li in his song. Then Li sings and makes fun of Tori.
1. Default Chapter

  
I don't own any CCS or CS Characters Tori or Li.  
  
  
This is just a funny song that Tori is singing. Tori is bored  
so he makes fun of Li in this song as well. I don't hate Li Syaoran at all, I think  
he's cool. Touya making fun of Li. just humorous.  
  
  
*Just Bored*  
  
Touya's Song (Tune The Farmer in the Dell)  
  
*Gaki-brat-refers to Li Syaoran*  
  
The Gaki in the dell, The Gaki in the dell,  
  
Hi Ho a derio, the gaki in the dell.  
  
The Gaki takes the cheese, the Gaki takes the cheese,  
  
Hi ho a derio, the gaki takes the cheese.  
  
I have a wife, I have a wife.  
  
hi ho a derio, I have a wife.  
  
He comes with a knife, he comes with a knife  
  
Hi ho a derio, he comes with a knife.  
  
Li got chased by the bee, Li got chased by the bee,  
  
Hi ho a derio, Li got chased by the bee.  
  
  
AFter singing this for hours while Tori is singing, Li heard  
him singing and making fun of him. Li started join along and make  
fun of Tori..  
  
Next Chapter: Li Sings.  
  
sorry if you don't like it. it's just a funny and humorous fic.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Li and Tori arguing...blah blah

Li Sings  
  
  
Tori in the Dell, Tori in the dell,   
hi ho a derio, Tori in the dell  
  
The kaijuu gets Tori, The kaijuu gets Tori,  
hi ho that's so cool, The kaijuu gets Tori  
  
(Then Li says something else)  
  
Hey Tori, your so gory  
  
(Tori reply)  
  
Guess what' Li, you got a D  
  
Then after that they argued and argued and back to the song that Li sang  
  
Li sings:  
  
Tori is so dumb, Tori is so dumb, that's why he can't have any of my bubblegum  
One penny, two a penny, a three a penny, that's why Tori's got a friend, whose name is Lenny.  
  
Tori: Why you little, Jerk! You are such a punk,Li.  
  
Li: I am NOT a PUNK! Tori's a big bully that's why he ain't grown fully.  
  
Tori: Your a gaki and a baka, dude.  
  
Li: You are a freak that's why, hahah, you are a geeek as welll  
  
Tori: You are a turd, you nerd  
  
Li: shut-up  
  
Tori: No, you shut-up  
  
Li: Tori's a brat, Tori eats a rat, hahahahaha  
  
Tori: You baka cuz you eat caca  
  
Li: Your nuts cuz i could kick your guts.  
  
Tori: Dumb you big fat lum  
  
Li: Jerk you berserk  
  
Tori: I could beat you up, you little punk head  
  
Li: So, sue me. nanananananana  
  
Tori: you are a little dork, can't eat with your fork.  
  
Li: Your name may be Tori, but it sounds so gory.  
  
Tori: Your name may be Li, but guess what, i won't let you free.  
  
Li: stupid gaki gaki stupid baka gaki  
  
Tori: Shut the heck up you little twerp  
  
Li: I am not a twerp by the way, big smurf!  
  
Tori: Oh , You get out my turf!  
  
(Li and Tori keeps arguing)  
  
  
The End: I hope you like it. sorry if it was dumb and not good.  
  



	3. Whatever

Li: Tori is so gory, Tori is so gory.  
  
Tori: Li is so stupid, Li is so stupid.  
  
Li: Tori ain't cool  
  
Tori: And Li acts like a freakin little foool  
  
Tori: nothin much here.  
  
Li: nothin much there.  
  
Tori: nothin much everywhere.  
  
Li: My name is Li and Tori got stung by a bee and guess what  
he hurt my knee.  
  
Tori: I may be gory but I am glad my name is Tori, so what at least Li doesn't have 50 bucks.  
  
Li: And Tori had to get 75 pick-up trucks.  
  
blah blah blah..  
  
Li: Hey Tori, why are you so mean and why do you hate me now since me and Sakura are now friends?  
  
Tori: cuz I don't trust you and I know you might do something bad to her again.  
  
Li: I won't and I will never will hurt her..  
  
Tori: Liar.  
  
Li: I am not. And guess what, there's this kid name Eli and he hangs around with her.  
  
Li: Probably you like him better than me. Cuz he's not like me.  
  
Tori: Well I have to see this Eli kid sometimes.  
  
Li: Oh ok. cool. I don't like Eli but since he's nice to your sister, I guess you'll like him cuz he's  
a better guy than me.  
  
Tori: I might not like him as well.  
  
Li: Oh well. Let's go back to teasing and tormenting each other. Its fun.  
  
Tori: cool. that's great. I like tormenting you and also teasing you.  
  
Li's song:  
  
Tori went to sea, sea,sea  
  
To see what he could see,see,see  
  
and all that he could see, see, see  
  
was the bottom of the deep blue see,see,see.  
  
Tori's Rhyme for Li:  
  
Little Mr. Li had sat by the tree  
  
eating bits of bread and rice  
  
along a came a bee and chased little Li  
  
making mr. Li be tripped on his knee.  
  
Li's Rhyme:  
  
Tori be nimble Tori be quick  
  
Tori jumped over the candlestick.  
  
Tori: Hey Guess what?  
  
Li: What?  
  
Tori: Li sucks.  
  
Li: No, Tori sucks.  
  
Tori: Li definetly sucks  
  
Li: I don't sucks.  
  
Tori: I am way better and Li is so gaki.  
  
Li: Tori's a gaki and his nickname is maki.  
  
Tori: I got a nickname for Li.  
  
Li: really?  
  
Tori: yup, it's called bakagaki.  
  
Li: NO!. You!  
  
Li: I have a cool nickname  
  
Tori: reeally?  
  
Li: Toristupidavalon  
Then Li laughed.  
  
Tori: Hey that's not funny. You punkbrainedLi  
  
Li: ARRRRRGG  
  
TORI: GRRRRR.   
  
Then they have a glaring contest for the whole time.  
  
And they both ate Lemon and Lime.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
